Darkest Desires
by darkxmidnightxruby
Summary: Supernatural/Vampire Diaries. Sam/Damon, Dean/Caroline. While in Mystic falls on a hunt, Sam Winchester starts to see a mysterious stranger everywhere, a stranger who happens to be Damon Salvatore. Damon is compelling Sam but is there more to it then Damon's mind games? And what happens when Dean finds out? Dean has problems of his own, a problem whose name is Caroline!


Darkest Desires: an AU story about Damon/Sam, Dean/Caroline, rating may go up, not decided yet.

(Spoilers) This is set at the end of season 6 of Supernatural, so spoilers up until then. I haven't seen season 7 yet properly so I'm not including anything that I know happens in season 7. It's the end of season 3 in the vampire diaries, Elena is a vampire, Damon is hurting because she chose Stefan and has reverted back to being slightly mean to them. He still helps them but he is mean especially to Elena. Caroline knows that Bonnie cast the spell on Tyler/Klaus and hasn't forgiven her and she is hurting over the fact that she has lost Tyler. I know that Damon really belongs with Elena but I thought I'd give this a try!

Chapter One

"Dean, are you ok?" Sam asked this question hesitantly because ever since Castiel had gone dark side and crazy Dean hadn't said much of anything. They drove in silence, no Metallica or any rock music of any kind played at top volume like normal. It was as quiet as a cemetery in here and it was driving Sam insane. He knew that Dean felt so betrayed by his friend, and Dean didn't take betrayal lightly, Dean held grudges as Sam knew well. Normally Sam would be bitching at Dean's choice in music, but today there was nothing.

Sam sighed in resignation and instead decided to focus on the job at hand rather than their messed up lives. This was a hard thing to try and do. "So, are we nearly there yet?" he smiled when he saw his older brother roll his eyes in annoyance.

"Yes Sam, We're nearly there."

"Finally, he speaks. So you are alive."

"Well, if I was dead the car wouldn't be moving would it? And you'd be dead too."

Finally a sign appeared on the road saying welcome to Mystic Falls and Sam breathed a sigh of relief. "Yay I can pee."

"Thanks for that information."

"Just pull the damned car over as soon as you can,"

"Stop being a baby."

Sam shut his mouth because this petty argument over nothing could go on for hours and hours if they weren't careful.

Dean pulled over to fill his car up and Sam hurried to use the toilet and then stock up on supplies of food. Unhealthy food but he felt he hadn't eaten for days.

As he was walking back to the black Impala he looked up and frowned when he noticed some guy standing over the other side of the road staring at him. He was a good looking man, Sam noted, slightly envious. And he obviously had good fashion sense. And he was very good looking. Sam felt himself blushing. Why was he thinking about how good -looking some man was? He had never thought that way in his entire life!

He walked a bit faster, but he couldn't help a glance over his shoulder. The man was gone.

"Sam," Dean was trying to talk to him and he hadn't even noticed. "Earth to Sam, come in Sam. What's with you?"

"N...nothing. I just thought I saw someone following us."

"Well, that can't be good right? Think someone knows we're in town?"

Sam shook his head. "No I didn't mean to make you worry. It's probably just because we're new here and whatever. It doesn't matter."

"Was it some girl you were checking out man, because you have gone red as a tomato."

Sam winced and looked away. "It was nothing."

...

Damon laughed to himself as he walked away from the hunters. This was going to be so much fun. He felt like being bad, naughty and bad. He was a vampire for god sakes, not someone's plaything. He just chose the wrong woman that's all. God damn Elena Gilbert, making him fall for her like that. Stringing him and his brother along, just like Katherine had. Not in the same malicious way, there was point's for that. But it had taken her ages to make a choice and when she finally had made a choice she chose...she chose him.

So that made Damon angry and he felt like being selfish and doing something for himself for a change. He needed a distraction, and that Sam Winchester, what a distraction he was.

Damon had been alive for a long, long time. He had had women and men, sometimes both at the same time. He wasn't a saint. And while it was true that for most of the time he had been obsessed with Katherine Peirce, during the times she wasn't around he had had to take his pleasures elsewhere. Since he was having such bad luck with the women in his life lately maybe Sam Winchester was all the fun he was looking for. Just a little distraction, no strings attached, no feelings involved. That only led to pain, and it led to Damon realising how lonely he was. Right absolutely no feelings.

Damon was really close to shutting all of his emotions off, flipping the switch on his humanity. He was getting near done with it all. It was what made him compel the hunter just now, and why he would keep compelling him. He needed to do this to keep himself from spiralling down, but what he didn't know was that he was letting himself in for a whole world of hurt that he had never imagined would be possible.

TBC

Pretty please let me know what you think. This is my first time writing an M/M story so; do you think it's worth continuing?


End file.
